


A Run in the Park

by randylahey5446



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Casual, Humor, Just Leorio, Leorio - Freeform, Run in the park, Slice of Life, nothing happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randylahey5446/pseuds/randylahey5446
Summary: Leorio to his own thoughts, going for a run in the park, with nothing much of anything going on.





	

_I've heard these songs a million times before, and I have seen a lot of the same, familiar faces as I have before. But I don't know the name of any of these songs, and I don't know the name of any of these people._

_Sheesh, what a dreary thought._ Leorio scoffed, realizing how he's been around this area a million times.

Despite being in this park many times before, he never really stopped to think about the things that were going on there. The people that strolled casually, kids playing, teens hanging out playing the same hip music, not necessarily the same songs over and over again, but they sounded the same to Leorio.

Electronically produced, somewhat melodic, 3 minute pop songs about failed love of some sort, or rap songs about bitches and hoes.

Some of Leorio's friends claim that 'rock' music was a huge exception and that it was somehow "progressive". But this didn't convince him. Rockstars, popstars, and all the sort, were all the same to him. They sell their music for money, and they have to appeal to a large audience by being trendy. If it was labeled as pop, rap, rock or if you wanna get pretentious (in Leorio's opinion), add either an "alternative" or "indie" pronoun before said genre, it was "good" and "different".

Not really.

There really is no shame in it though, but thinking adding one of those pronouns before the genre of music was a sign of being self-conscious. You want to believe that the artist wrote a song to you personally, but more times than not, write very vaguely and broadly so their easy to relate to in the easiest way.

This realization, Leorio believed, made people feel less special when listening to music. He knew that bringing this argument would annoy his friends into oblivion, which inspired him even more to annoy his friends with it.

So he brought this subject up, every single time music was brought into the discussion. And boy, did Leorio hear it from his victims.

But that's enough thinking about that, if he were to think about it too much, than he would start laughing. He would look like a mad man, running in the park, laughing at nothing with his shirt off scaring all the little kids in the park.

Leorio didn't want that, and neither did the kids.

* * *

It has been an hour into his run, and he has made 14 laps in the park, 2 laps being a mile long. So Leorio has run 7 miles in about an hour, not Leorio's best, but definitely a good work out. He had to be in the best shape he could for the Hunter's exams a year from now, and his ultimate goal, in his mind, would be 10 miles in one hour. Which is ridiculous by Leorio's standards, but he had to aim high if he wanted to get places.

He always had to run for at least 25 miles, which was about the length of a marathon. Which he could probably do if he wanted to strain himself, but keeping a consistent routine was always the most important for him to keep. Part of the reason why he never did 10 miles in one hour, is because of him preferring to run at a consistent pace over going all out.

All of his friends would gape at him when he talked about his training routine, his cardio alone, and marvel at his super human cardio-vascular system. Leorio would always brag and flex his muscles and use the same damn backstory everytime; his power comes from being revived from the dead after a tragic car accident as a child. Once he was in his spirt form, he encountered a grim reaper (who was actually a babe, btw) who presented him with great trials for him to overcome to return to his body.

Once these trials were completed and returned to his body, this is when he experienced his first "awakening" with this phenomenon called "spirit energy", which gave him these incredible powers that stuck with him ever since.

No one ever believed him, but everyone was entertained by it. Leorio was a great show-man, and all of his friends appreciated him for it.

He appreciated all of his friends, old and new, he wouldn't be the same without them.

Leorio then fainted in the park because it was 110 degrees out and he just finished finals.

He also failed the gym, this was actually his make-up assignment, he had to run for an hour and half strait. Don't worry, he passed...out.

XD

Yeah, this hiatus sucks ass. Merry Christmas weebs.


End file.
